Danielle's Mirage Rescue/script
The adventure of Chase and Skye's sock-chewing pup is all in one part. She finally gets a family, but she is soon abandoned in Las Vegas. Beginning: Danielle In Trouble (Out on the Lookout Island) (The little pups all play together) (Only, they are no longer little pups; they are teen pups) (Their parents all watch them play together) (Skye notices something) Skye: Everest? Everest: Yes? Is it Dreamer? (Nearby, Dreamer painting a picture of a tiger butterfly on a purple petunia) (She looks relaxed) She really is a dreamer. She's showing her own world through drawing. Skye: No, it's not Dreamer. I'm worried about... Danielle. Everest: What about her? She's perky like Charmer. (Nearby, Charmer is hopping up and down while she, Ami, and Domino play with a ball) Courageous like Bold. (Wisteria, who is afraid of sea-gulls, cowers when one lands right next to her) (Bold runs over and barks at it) (The sea-gull flies off and Wisteria is relieved) Strong-willed like Friendly. (Nearby, Friendly is placing a sign on the island grass that says "Bullying" with a don't sign over it) And as sweet as Aeris. (Aeris walks over and gives the parents their own flower necklaces) Aeris: And no allergic reactions. (She walks off) Skye: I know it's just... she tends to chew on socks a lot. Ryder spends more money on socks than dog food. Everest: But I thought the mayor let's the PAW Patrol have free dog food for their hard work. Skye: I meant chew toys. Everest: Yeah. They aren't for free. (In Ryder's Room, Ryder is talking on his Pup-Pad to Katie) Ryder: I know, Katie. Now that the pups have their own pups, it means a lot of responsibility. Katie: Well, Ryder, the pups are helping out a lot. And the Mayor does let you have free food for the pups. Ryder: Yeah, but those chew-toys aren't. Apparently, we had to pay for them. (He doesn't notice his door open a crack) (Danielle peeks through it and sees Ryder still talking with Katie) (She shows a sneaky smiles) Katie: Yeah, chew toys don't cost chicken feed. (Danielle creeps into the room and over to the sock drawer) Ryder: Say, is Cali going to be having kittens soon? Katie: I don't know. I'm not sure if she has met any cats she likes. She's not an indoor cat. Ryder: *laughs* (Danielle opens the sock drawer carefully and quietly pulls a sock out) (It has the PAW-Patrol symbol all over it) (She walks quietly towards the door) Katie: Um, did you see Danielle has a sock? (Ryder turns around and sees the white Cockapoo) Danielle: *With sock in mouth* Uh-oh.... (Ryder has a stern look on his face) (She places the sock on the ground) Uh... see you later... (She tries to walk off) Ryder: Hold on, Danielle. Katie: Ryder, she can't help it. (Ryder turns his attention to Katie) (Danielle quickly grabs the sock and runs out) Ryder: Katie, I'll call you back. (He turns the Pup-Pad off) (He sees Danielle left with the sock) Danielle! (He runs out the room) Come back here with my favorite sock! (I Knew You Were Trouble plays) Danielle: *with sock* Not again! (They run out the Lookout) Ryder: Heel! Sit! Stay! Drop it! (Danielle throws the sock onto her back) Danielle: Can't catch me! (She runs past Domino who is licking her paw) (Ryder runs past the cat-pup) Domino: This is just like what happened with the pink cat and the dogs. (Littlepaw walks over) Littlepaw: What pink cat? Domino: I don't know how I knew that... (Chloe and Nemo and both playing tug-of-war with a tug toy) (Danielle jumps over the tug toy) (Ryder trips over the toy and the two pups go flying in the air) (Nemo lands on Lulu's back and Chloe lands on Marshall's back) Lulu: Nice evening for a flight, huh? (Danielle sees that she can get away now, but she sees Chase and Skye in her path) (She skids to a stop) (The song fades away in a slow stop) (Danielle sees her parents have stern looks on their faces) (She shows a nervous smile) Danielle: *nervous laugh* Busted (That night, Danielle is in the Lookout with the grown-up pups and Ryder) (Dreamer walks over in her daydream way) Everest: Dreamer, we have to talk with Danielle. Please go back to the room with the other pups. (Dreamer turns to her) (She slightly tilts her head to the right) Dreamer: ......Sorry, mom. (She walks back over to the pup's room) Skye: Danielle, how many times have we told not to take Ryder's socks? Danielle: But.... I love chewing socks. Ryder: That was my favorite sock you took today. Danielle: I'm sorry... Lilac: Ah think it might be time for this one. Chase: What? But.... Penelope: Chase, my sisters all have their own homes. Babs even got herself adopted. Ryder: Lilac and Penelope have a point. We have all these pups with us and it's a lot of responsibility. Matt: Do we have to let Aeris go? No one's going to want a wolf. Everest: We'll talk about the other pups later, Matt. And I can't let go of our pups. Danielle: What are you talking about? Rocky: Danielle, I think it might be time for you get your own home. Danielle: As in a new family? I don't know.... Ryder: Tomorrow, we'll say she's up for adoption. Chase: For 5$. (They all stare at him) What? It's how much we need to get new socks to replace the ones she tore up yesterday, last week, and today. Danielle: You're selling me for some socks?! Skye: Don't use that tone on your dad! Danielle: You know what?! I don't want to live in this dumb Lookout and dumb town if no one loves me and not Danielle! (She runs out of the Lookout with tears in her eyes) Skye: Danielle! Come back! Were we too hard on her? Lilac: We weren't, but the parents were. Yuh caused her to think that yuh don't love her and care more for silly socks. Ryder: They aren't silly. Rocky: She meant that Danielle thinks they're silly. But we might have to let some of our pups go. Rubble: He's right. Some of them want to join the patrol, but some of them want to have their own life. (They all lower their heads) (Hero plays) Danielle Meets the Grumpans (Danielle walks down the street near Mr. Porter's place) Danielle: Why do I always get in trouble? I'm just a pup named Danielle when I'm with them; I can't be me without getting in trouble. (A young lady is walking over to a car, then she sees Danielle) (She walks over to her) Lady: Hey, girl. What are you doing here? Danielle: Um... *arf* Lady: You poor thing. (She picks the pup up and reads the tag on her pink collar) So, you're Danielle from the Lookout? How about a ride back home? (She walks over to the car and opens the door) (She places the pup in the seat next to her) (She closes the door and drives off) (The song fades away) (They reach the Lookout) (Ryder comes out of the Lookout) (The lady comes out of the car) (She's holding Danielle) Ryder: Frita Grumpan? What are you doing here? Frita: I found this poor pup on the streets. Ryder: Danielle. There you are. Frita: All these pups here at the Lookout? It must be a lot of work for you. Ryder: Well, actually, Danielle is up for adoption. Frita: She is? Ryder: If you want her, she costs 8$. And I hope you can keep her from chewing socks. Frita: Really? My husband Kirk thinks I need socks and bought a lot for me. I actually hate socks. Now I have someone to take care of them. (Danielle has big puppy eyes) I'm sure she can handle a move too. Ryder: Move? Frita: Kirk wants to get out of this town and move to Nevada. He thinks salty air makes him sneeze. Ryder: Oh.... You'll take care of her? Frita: Of course. She's so sweet and adorable. We'll comeby tomorrow before we move to say good-bye. (She gives Ryder 8$) Come on, girl. Let's go home and meet Kirk. (She gets in the car and places the pup next to her) (Danielle looks really happy) Danielle: *thinks* I finally got a family! (The car drives off) (A while later, Frita reaches the house and walks in with Danielle) (The house has several boxes around the area) Frita: Kirk! I'm home! Kirk's: Frita! I'm in the shower! (Frita walks upstairs towards a closed door) Frita: Kirk, we have a new member in our family. Kirk's voice: Frita! I said that I don't want to have kids! Frita: Well, I do, but I didn't have a baby or adopt a child. I bought a puppy. Her name is Danielle. Kirk's voice: Okay. But she's yours. And not mine! (Frita rolls her eyes) Frita: I wonder why I even married him. (She and Danielle walk into a room with a bed) That Kirk. I can't stand him. First he says that we can't have kids and then we sleep in separate rooms. Danielle: He doesn't seem very nice. Frita: *gasps* You can talk? Danielle: Yeah.... (Frita gets up and walks into a closet) Wait, don't go. Frita's voice: No, sweetie. I'm getting ready for bed. And no one should watch a lady getting undressed. (She walks out with a blue night gown) (She removes her clip that keeps her red hair up and it lets down) Danielle: You know what? You should leave him. He wants to move, he doesn't like kids, and he probably only married you because you're beautiful. Frita: Oh... Danielle. I'll always love you. (She tucks herself into bed) (Danielle lies down next to her) Danielle: You are a very nice person. *sighs* (Frita turns off the lamp) Frita: Good night, Danielle. Danielle: Good night, Frita. (They fall asleep) Good-Bye, Adventure Bay (The next morning, Kirk drives his car over to the Lookout) (A moving truck with Frita's car hooked to the back is waiting on the other side of the bridge) (Frita and Danielle are at the Lookout with Ryder and all the pups and little pups) Frita: Don't worry, Ryder. I'll take care really good care of her. Ryder: I'm sure you will. (Danielle is with the little pups) Clark: Be careful out there. Ami: Have fun out there. Pip: Keep in touch. Dreamer: .... Good-bye. Danielle: I'll miss you guys too. (Skye and Chase look at her) (She turns away from them) Chase: Danielle, we're sorry we were hard on you. Please understand. We love you more than socks. (Danielle looks at them and nudges them) (Kirk honks his horn) Kirk's voice: Come on! We have to go! Frita: Come on, girl. Danielle: Good-bye, guys. Good-bye, Ryder. Good-bye, Lookout Island. (Frita lets Danielle climb into the back seat and she climbs into the front seat) Kirk: We're off for Blue Diamond! (The car drives off) (Danielle looks out the back window) (She sadly waves her paw as the car drives off) (The Pups, little pups, and Ryder wave back at her) (The car and the moving truck drive out of town) Danielle: *quietly* Good-bye, Adventure Bay. (The car and the truck drive onward) (Life is a Highway plays) On the Road (The map of the US is seen and a red line moving from a symbol of the Lookout in Canada down the map towards Nevada) (When in Illonois, the car and truck drives through Chicago) (Danielle watches as the wind blows all around the city) (The map appears and the red line continues) (The car and the truck drive partially along the Grand Canyon) (Danielle looks out in awe of the canyon) (The map appears and the red line continues) (The car drives past the dam on the outskirts of Nevada) Kirk: Achoo! (The song stops) Abandoned What happened? We're away from the beach! Frita: You probably just had to sneeze. Kirk: Again I did! For the whole car ride! And I noticed that whenever we were at the beach, dogs were there! Achoo! Frita: You blame the beach for moving and now you blame the dogs? Kirk: Yes! Achoo! We were never near the shore along the way here! The next place we reach, the pup goes! Frita: What? No! Kirk: Yes! Toss a sock out the door and we'll leave her. (The car reaches Las Vegas and stops in by a sidewalk) (Frita opens the door and throws a sock out onto the sidewalk) (Danielle runs out and grabs the sock) (With a heavy heart, Frita closes the door and the car drives off) (Danielle notices them and tries to chase them) Dnaielle: Hey! Wait! You forgot me! (The car disappears in the distance) (She stops) Why? Why did they leave me behind...? (She walks down the sidewalk in an opposite direction) (Porcelain Doll plays) (She sees a family of four with a orange tabby cat) (They are happily playing with the cat with car keys) (She just walks off) (She then sees a young man with a young lady) (The lady looks like she's begging, but the man leaves with a mad look) (The lady sadly sobs) (Danielle sees this and walks up to the man to convince him not to leave her) (He looks back at her and realizes what he did and walks over to her) (The two hug each other) (Danielle smiles, but she frowns and keeps walking) (That night) (She walks into an alley and walks into a small box and lies down) (Rain begins to pour) (Danielle just falls asleep as a tear falls down her face) (The song fades as the screen goes black) Pepperoni (The next morning) (Danielle wakes up and walks out of the box) Danielle: Ohh... what a night. I wonder how far it is to Adventure Bay? (She sees a caramel poodle looking into a trash-can) Excuse me, sir. Do you know where Adventure Bay is? (The poodle looks at her) Poodle: *Italian accent* How did you-a know that I was-aya guy? Did you-a smell my-a butt? Danielle: Nope. Female poodles don't let their fur get all scraggy, even strays. Poodle: Actually.... it's-a hair. Not-a fur. Danielle: Hmm.... Well, I know a snooty poodle and her snooty daughter. But I don't know a male poodle. Poodle: Are you new in-a town? Danielle: Yes, I am. Poodle: In that-a case.... (A moment later, the two walk along the street) Welcome to-a Las-a Vegas. The name's-a Pepperoni, but please call-a me Pep. How old are-a you? Danielle: 15.9 years old. Pepperoni: Huh? I'm only-a two! Danielle: I mean in dog years; you're thinking human years. Oh, and I'm Danielle. Pepperoni: Americans are-a strange. Danielle: What are you? An immigrant? And I was born in Canada! Pepperoni: I am-a genuine Italian-a Poodle. Danielle: Oh, I was wodnering why you sound like Tony. Pepperoni: Who is-a he? Danielle: Have you never watched "The Lady and the Tramp"? Pepperoni: You think-a everything is obvious? Danielle: You think I have attitude? Well, I was adopted and ended up moving away from my family and they abandoned me in this giant city! You think I'm a perfect pup, huh? Well, guess again, Pepperoni. Pepperoni: Really! I prefer-a Pep. And why am I-a called my name in this-a script?! Danielle: What script? Pep: I don't-a know. Danielle: You remind Domino the second cat-pup. Pep: Say, do you know how-a far the family is? Listen, the animals that-a return home from long-a distances are grown-up and it only happens in-a movies. The Mirage Danielle: Okay, so I'm no Homeward Bound dog. I guess I have to take this town. (She looks up at the tall buildings) (She notices that they're walking towards one of them) What is this? Pep: You want-a hang out with-a me? You got-a go where I-a go. (He squeezes through a hole in the fence) (Danielle follows him) I like-a meat, walking around town, and hanging out here at the-a Mirage. What do you like to-a do? Danielle: Well, chew on socks, chew on socks, play with peers, and-- Pep: Chew on-a socks? Danielle: Nope. (She sees a pool area with dolphins in it and runs over) (A small dolphin walks over) Dolphin: *squeaks* Danielle: *clicks tongue* Dolphin: *squeaks happily* (It claps its flippers together) (Pep walks over) Pep: You speak-a dolphin? Danielle: I practiced. Her name is Mirage. Pep: This-a hotel has all kinds of-a animals here. Danielle: What kinds? Pep: Tigers, Lions, Leopards, Panthers, and of-a course, Dolphins. Danielle: So, there's cats and dolphins. I wanna see these cats. (She walks off) New Friends (She walks down the area and over to the Secret Garden) (She sees the white lion exhibit where a girl in a tutu, two girls that are dressed very identical, and a boy with a blue cap, blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers) Danielle: Look at them. They must be happy to have friends. (She walks over to the white lions) (A cub walks over to her) Cub: *Meows* Danielle: No, I'm a white pup. Cub: *Meows* Danielle: Bianca? Nice to meet you. My name's Danielle. (The kids walk over to her) Boy: It's a talking puppy. Danielle: Hello. I'm Danielle. Boy: Hi, I'm Harold. These are my sisters. The twins Gina and Nina. (The two identical girls wave at her) And my little sister Mia. Mia: Hi. Where's you owner? Danielle: I don't have one. I just still have my collar and tag. Gina: You mean you were-- Nina: --Abandoned? Danielle: Yep. (Mia picks up the pup) Mia: How about we show her to daddy? Harold: She is cute. Gina and Nina: Let's go! (The kids run off) (Pep notices this) Pep: They sure do love-a puppies. Kirk at the Mirage (In the Manager's room) (Kirk is meeting with Mr. Jarold, the hotel manager) Mr. Jarold: You want to renovate with place? Kirk: And do something with the animals too. Mr. Jarold: Well, we've been losing in competition to the other hotels. Apparently, all the grown-ups care about are casinos and the kids think animals are overrated. Kirk: I'm sure this place will be a lot better if you sell it to me. (He shows him papers) (The 4 kids walk in the room) Achoo! Do you have any dogs? Mr. Jarold: We allow pets in our hotel. Kirk: Well, I'm allergic to dogs. Achoo! Achoo! (Mr. Jarold sees the kids) Kids: Hi, dad! Mr. Jarold: Gina, Nina, Mia, Harold. How are my 4 kids? Mia: Daddy, we found a cute little talking puppy. (She shows Danielle to him) Her name is Danielle and she was abandoned. Can we keep her? Mr. Jarold: Why not? But she's your responsibility. Kids: Yay! (Danielle is very happy, until she sees Kirk) Danielle: *Growls* Kirk: AAAH! Achoo! Mia: What's the matter, Danielle? Danielle: He forced my former owner to abandon me. Mr. Jarold: What?! If that animal doesn't like you, then you better leave. Kirk: But-- *wheezes* Mr. Jarold: No deal. You are not getting my approval. Now, leave before you pass out! Kirk: You haven't seen the last of me! (He walks out, sneezing) Mr. Jarold: Come on. Let's get her a new tag. Kids: Yay! Danielle: Horray! (They alll walk out) A New Family (A while later, they place a new tag around Danielle's collar) Gina: It looks really-- Nina: good. (A while later, they all notice Pep) (The kids look at Mr. Jarold who nods) (Harold picks up Pep) Danielle: His name is Pepperoni, but he prefers Pep. Harold: Cool! I think he's Italian. Pep: I am an Italian-a Poodle. (Danielle and the kids all laugh) (A version of Lean on Me plays) (Mia and Danielle dance together) (Danielle does a double-flip like how her mom does) (Gina and Nina both braid each other's hair and looks identical) (Danielle sees this and shakes her head) (Gina removes her braids and places clips over her brown hair) (Danielle nods happily) (Harold gives Pep some pepperoni which he starts chewing on it) (He hears a female poodle whistling at him) Pep: Don't even-a think about it-a lady. Poodle: Hmph! (Danielle sees the Mirage the baby dolphin) Danielle: *clicks tongue* Mirage: *squeaks happily* (The pup tosses a ball to her and she starts playing with it) (In the Secret Garden) (The kids and Danielle all play together with a ball) (They all hug each other) (Pepperoni watches them from the white lion area with Bianca) (The song ends) {More is coming tomorrow} Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Future Generation